Harry Potter and the Dragon Himself
by Jgooullieyette
Summary: Harry has been beaten and raped and all he wants to do is get out of there so he decides to take a walk. During his outing Harry meets someone totally unexpected and this person changes Harry's life and helps him get over everythig:please no flames.
1. Maturing

Harry potter and the dragon himself 

Chapter one: maturing

The residents of Privet Drive, Little Winging, Surrey could be found indoors on one hot summer's day using any means to cool themselves down, that is all but one fifteen-year-old boy who could be found wondering the streets alone kicking at stones and staring moodily into space. This boy was in fact fifteen-year-old Harry Potter and on close inspection, not that many people here actually looked at him closely, you could see that Harry was thin, to thin for his age and covered in bruises. Harry Potter was wondering aimlessly, or seemed to be, but was really walking towards the park, when he shied away from something or someone who seemed to be invisible, walked across the road and continued on his way. When Harry arrived at the park he went over to the swing set and sat on the only swing that was not broken. Little did Harry know that he was being watched and his every move noted down in a book. When Harry felt eyes burning in to the back of his head he looked up and was surprised to see, because he had his eyes shut, that he was surrounded by Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters. When Harry just shrugged and went back to staring at his hands Voldemort gave a sardonic grin and stepped up to Harry, lifted his head up gently and stared into Harry's eyes.

When Harry shook his head and looked up at Voldemort (Because Tom had let Harry's head drop) he was surprised to see Tom looking at him with pity. Then it hit him Tom had just used legimelimency? On him he started to panic, when Voldemort saw the panic in Harry's eyes He knelt down and wrapped his arms around Harry and held him close whispering nothings into his ear. When Harry had calmed down a lot Voldemort let Harry go and said extremely gently for he could see that Harry was still traumatized "Come Harry, We must not delay, We have to get out of here immediately, So as not to get caught by my master or my enemy, We have already wasted enough of the precious time we have, We must move to my house immediately." Harry agreed and said as much to Tom who smiled down at Harry like a father would to a favourite son. Then Harry stood up and said nicely "Let us be gone then so that you might not be in trouble with either your master or your enemy but be warned for I will ask you who they are when we arrive to where we are bound to be going." As soon as Harry had made his little speech Tom took his arm roughly and said "I am afraid you will find out sooner than you think" all the while looking over Harry's shoulder. Harry did not so much mind the rough grip but the tone of voice and looked over his shoulder as well. What he saw made him go weak at the knees and want to throw up because he had just found out who Tom's enemy and master were his master was of course the ghost of Salazar Slytherin and his enemy was of course Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, and by the looks of their faces they had been there for a while. As soon as they recognised that we knew that they were there they started yelling at the same time;

"Get away from Harry." (Salazar)

"Kill Potter right now." (Dumbledor)

Then Albus and Salazar started fighting so Harry and Voldemort decided to leave right then and there so that the two enemies did not know where they went. Without further ado Tom pulled out of his pocket a coin and told Harry to put his finger on after telling his Death Eaters to apparate immediately after they left via portkey. And then suddenly Harry knew no more.


	2. Arrival

_Thoughts_

Normal

"speech"

_Parseltongue _

_**Harry Potter and the Dragon Himself**_

_**Chapter two: Arrival**_

When Harry came back to himself he felt as if he had been stunned _and_ he reasoned with himself _I probably have been and that is probably why I blacked out. _After that realisation hit home Harry's eyes flew open (for they had been closed). What Harry saw made him close his eyes in desperation thinking _no this can not be happening. _Harry could see, with just one glance, that he was in Hogwarts and Harry was silently wishing he had gone back in time.

When Harry had gotten out of bed and had a shower he walked down to the Great Hall and when he arrived there he was surprised to see sitting around a small table with ten students were Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff and Merlin along with Tom and his ten Death Eaters. When Harry walked over the threshold twenty-seven pairs of eyes looked towards him but only eleven pairs of eyes swung back around on seeing who had come late. While the other sixteen pairs of eyes scrutinised Harry he quickly drained of any colour, so Harry quietly said to Tom "_Can you please make them stop looking at me?_" As soon as Harry finished speaking Salazar and what looked to be his two sons started to chuckle while the other just turned away in disgust at having to house another parselmouth, even Merlin looked away in disgust. Harry walked sadly to the table and sat down in to Tom's lap. After Harry had had breakfast he received a timetable:

After Harry saw the timetable he looked up and around so that he was facing Voldemort and hissed _I did not know that you were a teacher, though I guess that if I did know that you were a teacher but did not know the subject I would probably guess that you taught the Dark Arts, and I still do not know whether to call you Tom or Voldemort. Which one?_ To which Voldemort/Tom Hissed back _Your right that I would probably teach the Dark Arts even if you did not know the subject. Good guess, and to your question, call me Tom._ So the matter on what to call Tom was solved on whether to call him Tom or Voldemort. Harry then went off to his classes with the rest of the students. Harry was only looking forward to Potions and Dark Arts. _At least I will not have to wait long for Potions because it is first._ When Harry arrived at the Potions classroom door he saw all the students had lined up in two straight lines and that there seemed to be a girls line and a boys line and Harry decided to accidentally forget what sex he was and lined up behind a brunette girl who had, he knew, green eyes quietly so as not to be heard.

_scenechangescenechangescenechangescenechangescenechangescenechange_

When Salazar came out to collect his students he saw that Harry had lined up in the girls line and that he had an innocent sort of smile on his face so the first thing he did was burst out laughing so that everyone turned around and glared at TNB (the new boy) who was still standing in the girls line with an innocent look on his face along with a look of confusion and Salazar's sons burst out laughing while the other students looked on with disgust.

_timeskiptimeskiptimeskiptimeskiptimeskiptimeskiptimeskiptimeskiptimeskip_

When Harry arrived at dinner that night he noticed that everyone knew about his little joke that morning including the Death Eaters and the rest of the teachers even though he knew that no word had been said about it in classes that day except in Potions for the first five minutes and only then talked with disgust and disdain. All the people in the great hall looked up when he walked into the great hall so he gave them a look that screamed innocence and confusion (the very same look that he had given the students that morning) and Salazar and his two sons Amadeus and Tristian burst out laughing for the second time that day and even Tom chuckled a bit. After that dinner was eaten in peace and everyone went to bed afterwards.

**A/N: Sorry if the timetable does not show up I'll post it for the next chapter if it does not. :Jgooullieyette. **

**P.S: I have edited my previos chapters with punctuation though not much with grammar. Will do so soon though. Thank you for your co-operation.**

**Jgooullieyette**


	3. Timetable

Class Schedule 

Monday/Tuesday/Wednesday/Thursday/Friday

P. Instructor Subject Room

1st Professor Slytherin Potions Dungeons

2nd Professor Ravenclaw Astronomy 10th Floor

3rd break break break

4th Professor Merlin Transfiguration 4th Floor

5th Professor Hufflepuff Healing 6th Floor

6th lunch lunch lunch

7th Professor Gryffindor DADA 7th Floor

8th Professor Riddle Dark Arts 3rd Floor


	4. Sorry Story up for grabs

**I am really sorry but I have not been able to update and now I have lost the entire thought process of what to do next so if one of you who read this story would like to finish it you are more than welcome to continue on with it. It is up for grabs.**

**Jgooullieyette**


End file.
